


[you wonder if I will stay]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Angst, Blood, Dark, Desperation, Fanvids, M/M, Melancholy, Murder, Revenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [You're waiting for me,if I do nothing...]
Relationships: Tsubaki | Who is Coming/Watanuki Sakuya
Kudos: 3





	[you wonder if I will stay]




End file.
